


Untitled

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, and then kin-chan shows up, fuji is a true pillar pair fan haha, kin-chan doesn't show up in this version, set in that bit where sakuno is giving ryoma rice balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side of the path, the bushes twitched slightly as Fuji watched Ryuzaki’s latest attempt to try and get Echizen to notice her. Behind him was Tezuka, looking faintly annoyed. He had been eating his lunch when Fuji had grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes. He had protested, telling Fuji that whilst he was flattered he really didn’t think of Fuji as more than a friend and that this really wasn’t appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reasons for why this fic exists.... I just really like Fuji playing matchmaker with Ryoma and Tezuka.

On the other side of the path, the bushes twitched slightly as Fuji watched Ryuzaki’s latest attempt to try and get Echizen to notice her. Behind him was Tezuka, looking faintly annoyed. He had been eating his lunch when Fuji had grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes. He had protested, telling Fuji that whilst he was flattered he really didn’t think of Fuji as more than a friend and that this really wasn’t appropriate.

Fuji had laughed and shoved a hand over his mouth, telling him to be quiet and that they were spying on Echizen.

That was even less appropriate in Tezuka’s mind, but had stopped protesting and sat back, not wanting to take part in the spying, but wanting to know (and he hated that he did want to know) what was happening to Echizen.

He was surprised when Fuji looked happy when Echizen didn’t pick up on Ryuzaki’s advances. He was not pleased at his own reaction, the relief and butterflies in his stomach. He did like Echizen, far more than he should do, far more than was appropriate, but he shouldn’t take joy from this girl’s pain.

Fuji was searching around in his bag now and pulled out a bento box, shoving it into Tezuka’s hands.

“Give him this,” he instructed and Tezuka looked at the box dubiously.

“Did you make this?” He asked.

“Of course,” Fuji replied, “why?”

“I am not feeding Echizen anything you have made,” Tezuka said, it was harsh but true. He knew exactly how spicy Fuji liked his food.

Fuji looked confused for a second and then realised what Tezuka meant. “Yes, it’s not a good plan after all.” he said, “wait here, I’ll go buy something.” And with that, he scuttled off through the bushes.

Tezuka let himself exhale a small sigh and then put the bento box back in Fuji’s bag before standing up and brushing himself off. He made his way through the bushes and out onto the path. Echizen and Ryuzaki started at him, shocked by his sudden appearance.

“Buchou?” Echizen asked, sounding highly amused.

“I was taking a nap,” Tezuka explained, it was the first thing that came to mind. “It would be careless to let myself get too tired.

Echizen’s smirk widened and he sauntered across and grabbed Tezuka’s arm, "I’ll show you the best spot to nap,” he said and pulled Tezuka away.

“Have you eaten lunch?” Tezuka asked.

“No, I just tried one of Ryuzaki’s rice balls,” Echizen replied, “Are you offering to pay?”

“Yes,” Tezuka said, wondering how Echizen managed to get free food out of him so easily.

“Good,” Echizen said, “then we’ll find somewhere to take a nap.”

Who needed Fuji’s schemes?


End file.
